


Buffy and the New Blood II

by christytrekkie



Series: Buffy and the New Blood [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christytrekkie/pseuds/christytrekkie
Summary: The continuation of the misadventures of one Jessica Trish Cine. What will befall are unexpected heroine in the second season of BATNB?





	1. Breaking Bad or Something like it

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. (OFC lead)  
Some direct quotes taken directly from When she was Bad of BTVS season 2.

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

One week before School would resume the Cine/Summers crew had finally finished unpacking into the house. Joseph and Joyce had both decided since he and Jessica had just settled into Sunnydale not too long ago that he would be the one to move in with Joyce and Buffy. Joseph didn’t mind at all because he had some ideas on how he might remodel the place and maybe add another bedroom, finish the basement and possibly add a third floor where he would put a study and a weight room. He had also secretly bought the property next door to surprise his wife, the home owner had mysteriously died while they were away and he had purchased the property at an ungodly cheap rate. Him and Joyce still had a little over a month vacation left and while the girls were in school they would begin tackling the house expansion project.

“Joseph, where did you put the Camera? I want to start putting the wedding photos in order.” Joseph looked over at his wife and smiled as he admired her perfect derriere as she bent over looking into one of the unpacked boxes for their camera. He slowly crept up behind her and she squealed and jumped up as he goosed her from behind.

Joyce turned around and hit him on the shoulder as he held both arms up in surrender. The look of innocence not very convincing because it was accompanied by a mischievous smirk. 

“Joseph you stop that! What if the girls walk in and see you?” Joyce scolded him lightly.

“Well then they’ll know how much I love the women before me,” He grabbed her and brought her close and slowly and passionately kissed her breathless.

“Eww, get a room!” Joyce rolled her eyes as she looked at her first born daughter who currently had her hands over her eyes in horror.

“Buffy we are in our room,” She stated in exasperation at how immature her daughter was being.

Buffy just smiled and shrugged, “Just came to let you know that I was going to meet up with Willow and Xander tonight.”

Joseph looked up at Buffy with concern. “Is Jessica going with you?”

“No, I asked but she didn’t want to go.” Buffy frowned.

“Please Buffy try to get her to go with you, she has been locked up in that room since we’ve got back. She only comes out for meals and bathroom breaks, she really needs to get out of the house.” Joseph pleaded with his stepdaughter.

Buffy sighed and nodded. Ever since the wedding of their parents Jessica had slowly began to close herself off from the outside world and her family. Buffy knew the nightmares had not stopped for her new stepsister, in fact they had been waxing worse and worse. To the very point where she would have one every night. Buffy would sometimes have to go and calm Jessica down before she could wake their parents. She tried to get her to talk about them or go to Giles about them but she had readily refused to open up to either of them. She hoped she would confide in someone soon because Buffy knew firsthand how holding something like this in could drive one to do unhealthy or stupid things.

Buffy knocked on Jessica’s door and waited for her to respond. “Go Away,” Jessica uttered barely over a whisper, if not for her slayer hearing Buffy would not have heard her at all.

Ignoring her sister’s plea to be left alone Buffy trudged into her bedroom and went over to the bed and sat down beside the sprawled out distraught girl interrupted. “Your father wants you to come out of your dungeon and go mingle with the common folk.”  
Jessica grunted in irritation. “Buffy you know dam well there is nothing “Common” about the folk in Sunnydale,” She rolled her eyes and turned her back to Buffy.

“You know I don’t want to be pushy Jess, I of all people know what you’re going through with the nightmares and all but you really can’t hold all of this in, it will drive you crazy.” Buffy reached over to touch Jessica’s shoulder but she jerked away from her touch angrily.

“You know if you don’t go with me and begin to show some signs of life here your father is going to be in here to ask question you know you’re not ready to answer. He is really concerned about you Jess and I would hate for him to start to take measures that…,” Buffy trailed off as something that she thought she had buried a while ago began to come to the surface. She blinked back the tears and focused on the matter at hand.

Jessica turned around and glared at her intruder and got up. “Don’t worry I won’t tell your secret, I forgot this is all about you Buffy.”  
Buffy looked hurt at the hostility Jessica was showing her but she swallowed that hurt knowing what the underlying cause of it was and it was not her. “That’s not what I was getting at Jessica and I think you know that.”

Jessica growled in frustration, she really didn’t want her father coming in here trying to get her to open up, she wished Joyce would stop trying to get her to see a counselor, she wished Buffy would just stop trying to be big sister and let her alone! She wished these fucking nightmares would just stop already. She ran her shaking hands through her hair and slowly went to her bedroom door and walked out, leaving Buffy wondering if she had lost the battle again today.

“Buffy come on before I change my mind! Let’s get this over with.” Buffy shook her head and followed Jessica out of the bedroom. Maybe Willow and Xander could bring Jessica out of her bad funk cause she sure as hell was not having any luck with it.

 

Willow and Xander walked along Buffy’s favorite hunting ground, commiserating and playing one of their favorite pass the time games, name that movie. Willow tried to think of a quote quickly while Xander waited rather impatiently for her to take her turn. “Okay, hold on...”

“It's your turn,” Xander blurted out.

“Okay, um...,” "In the few hours that we had together, we loved a lifetimes worth."

Xander smiled at the easy quote and blurts out his answer quickly. ” Terminator.”

“Good, Right,” Willow said.

“Okay. Let's see..., It's a madhouse! A m--,” Xander slumped as Willow interrupted his Charlton Heston Impersonation. 

“Planet of the Apes,” Willow said.

“Can I finish, please?” Xander looked at her almost impatiently.

Willow held her head down smirking at how Xander seemed to really be getting into this game. “Sorry. Go ahead.” 

“Madhouse!” Xander finished anticlimactically

Willow waited a few seconds to make sure he was completely finished with his unfortunate impersonation, obviously it was a beet too long and Xander gestured wildly with his hands for her to answer.

“Planet of the Apes,” Willow eyed him as he shook his head in the affirmative. “Good. Me now. Um...”

“Well?” Xander asked as he slowly lost his patience for this game.

“I'm thinking. Okay. 'Use the force, Luke.”  
He looked at her incredulously. "Do I really have to dignify that with a guess?”

She sighed at her lack of imagination on that one. “I didn't think of anything. It's a dumb game anyway.”

“You got something better to do? We played rock-paper-scissors long enough, okay? My hand cramped up,”

Willow smiled. “Well, sure, if you're ALWAYS scissors, of course your tendons are gonna stretch,”

“You know, I gotta say, this has really been the most boring summer ever,” Xander interrupted.

“Yeah, but on the plus side, no monsters or stuff,” Willow jumped up to sit on the stone wall they were walking along side. 

He leaned on it next to her, looking off towards the graveyard. “I know, but I'm so restless! I'm actually glad school is starting again.”

“Yeah, and that has nothing to do with a certain girl that we both know that is a  
vampire slayer?” Willow missed Buffy and Jessica as well but she knew that all the attention she was getting from Xander would cease once the object of her best friend’s affection returned.

“Please. I'm so over her,” Xander lied ineffectively especially since the next words out of his mouth betrayed those sentiments. “Did they, uh, say when they were getting back, about which I don't care?”

I haven't heard from them after the wedding. I mean, I got a couple of postcards from them from here and there after they went site seeing with the parents and when Buffy stopped by to visit her dad for a bit, but then, like, nothing,” Willow frowned.

As Willow and Xander and Willow continue their talk about their traveling friends, those same friends slowly walk towards them in the distance. All talk amongst the two cut off since they had left the Summers home. They both stop in their tracks as they notice the more intimate stance that Xander took with Willow.

“Well Shit, it’s about damn time!” Jessica said as she and Buffy both smiled, That’s until they took notice of the uninvited guest that both their friends seem to be oblivious to.

“Well Shit!” Jessica’s tone that of terror for her friends. They both took off at a run to save them.

The playful intimacy between Willow and Xander became ever so slightly less playful. Xander smiled at her and walked closer to a bewildered Willow.

“I got a movie for you,” Xander takes his ice cream and dabs his cone at her, leaving ice cream on the tip of her nose. 

She stared at him wryly. Wondering in hope if this was turning into something more, something somewhat romantic like she always dreamed it would.

“Come on,” he dabs at her nose again. “You're Amish, you won't fight back because you're Amish, I mock you with my ice cream cone, Amish Guy...”

“Witness,” My nose is cold,” Willow gazed at him as her hope continued to rise.

“Let me get that,” he leaned forward intimately as if he intended to lick the ice cream from her nose.

She reared back, laughing. “Xander!” She yelled his name, shocked that he would be so forward with her. It sent something tingly to her nether regions. 

“What can I say? It makes your nose look tasty,” He smiled and dabbed her nose with a napkin making the distance between them that much closer, her arms go unto his shoulders as they gaze into each other’s eyes intimately.

Xander moved closer into Willow’s space, their faces right into the awkward almost-kiss-zone. A moment of realization of what they were about to do, and they stop. To Willow’s disappointment their heads separate.

The vampire Standing virtually in the kiss zone between them almost seems disappointed himself as he leered ravenously at them. On the other side of the wall from them the vampire’s tuxedo hangs from him is evidence of his fresh rising.

Willow and Xander rear back in fear, Willow clumsily jumps from the wall she was sitting on as the vamp vaults over the wall effortlessly. He saunters over to them with hunger in his undead eyes. Xander steps in front of Willow blocking the vamps path to her.

“Willow, go!” Xander yells as he stands ready to fight off the hungry newly risen vampire. The vampire springs at him and Xander steps back and slugs it. The unfazed vampire grabbed at his neck, pulling Xander in to drain him.

Willow frantically searched in vain for a weapon of some kind, in her desperation she grabbed a hold of the vampire arms trying to pry him off of Xander.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on the vampire's shoulder as someone else pulled Willow back to safety. Their savior Pulls back and spins him around, straight into the path of a lightning fist followed by two roundhouse kicks. The vampire pounces at his attacker who effortlessly flips him onto the ground.

Buffy then turns to a shocked Willow and Xander smiling. “Hi guys.”

The vampire recovered quickly and tried to sneak up behind her in a sneak attack. Buffy sidekicked him without looking, catapulting him back into a tree which impaled him on a broken branch sticking out of it, dusting him. “Miss me.”

Jessica rolled her eyes in annoyance at Buffy’s over dramatization.


	2. Breaking Bad or Something Like It PT II

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

She knew that Buffy hoped that their friends might bring her out of her funk last night. But when their mindless prattle turned to that of the Master and his burial ground, it had turned her blood cold and all she could do was stand there and stare at the grave from a distance with her breathing becoming rapid.

Buffy shook her several times before she’d come out of her stupor. That’s when she snapped and Jessica had an epic meltdown. She called Buffy a self-righteous hypocrite for thinking that she was the only one that ever went through anything and that she didn’t hold a monopoly on pain and suffering. Then she angrily turned on Xander and laid into him for one minute almost kissing his best friend and then turning around and shamelessly flirting with Buffy. The most hurtful she saved for last and she nearly had Willow in tears when she called her a pathetic fan girl for harboring a crush on someone that was undeserving of her affections and unwilling to even acknowledge or return them. It was all a bit too much and Buffy in the end had walked up and slapped her in the face and told her to cool off. She’d walked up to Buffy menacingly, ready to take her one on one.

Buffy eyes narrowed, she was oh so ready to teach her step-sister a valuable lesson if she had to but was hoping that Jessica would see reason and back down. She waited two beats and then saw Jessica’s anger deflate but what replaced it she didn’t like any better. The despondent and defeated expression on Jessica’s face was enough to make the most hardened criminal break down and cry. Buffy’s heart went out to her as she took one last frightened look at the Masters grave and then turned and bolted home leaving three bewildered and hurt friends behind.

Buffy soon took off after her step sister with Willow and Xander tagging along as they didn’t want to be left alone again. They soon came up on Jessica fighting off a couple of vamps and rushed to help her. Jessica in her anger and sheer luck of the draw staked one rather quickly when the other took her down and tried to take a chunk out of her Buffy got there just in time to stake it before it chomped down on her reckless sister. Buffy was fuming as they continued their trek home, they didn’t even notice someone watching them from the shadows smirking.

When they both finally reached home, Willow and Xander cringed as Buffy lit into Jessica for going off by herself yet again and endangering herself accusing her of having a death wish. The argument between the two became heated until the parents finally intervened separating the two. Joseph took the two puzzled friends home and then came home and had a deep conversation with his wife about their daughters

Joseph and Joyce didn’t know what was going on with Jessica but then and there they decided to get a counselor for her. They knew she would not go for it if they outright forced her to see one privately. So, Joseph hashed a plan to get one integrated into the school and have it for all the students and sign both Buffy and Jessica into the first sessions with him. It was sort of a red herring but God knows the students in Sunnydale high needed counseling just as sure as his daughters did for all the shit that went down at this school. He sat down and made a few phone calls to set things in motion.

~

The Next Morning Jessica rose early; she didn’t want to be bothered with all the hubbub of greeting everyone or being coddled yet again by her newly made family. So, she got ready quickly and quietly and before anybody could even pop their heads out of their bedroom door she’d headed out for school.

She knew it was reckless and foolhardy to go out alone even if the sun had already made her appearance but at this point she could care less. The nightmares she’d had every night for the past few weeks had made her all but numb inside. She’d barely gotten any sleep because of them and the sleep deprivation plus the sheer fear of what she somehow knew was coming was getting the better of her.

When she finally reached the front entrance of the school the front doors were still locked. Taking a deep breath, she sat down on the steps and closed her eyes. A tear ran down her face as her heart ached something awful. She felt so helpless, she didn’t know what to do. She wanted to talk to somebody but was afraid that it would make her nightmares tangible and real. The last thing she wanted to happen was for that nightmare world to become a reality. Jessica shivered and began to cry full out until a gentle hand touched her on the shoulder. She looked up into the gaze of a worried Rupert Giles.

“Miss Cine, are you alright? You’re here quite early, is everything ok?” his heart lurched as he thought on the worst-case scenario. “Is... Is Buffy ok?”

Jessica laughed bitterly as the tears flowed down her face mutinously. “Oh yes, our precious little Buffy is quite alright Giles,” she shook his hand from her shoulders and got up and marched into the now unlocked school leaving Giles to wonder what he had said to upset her more.

Jessica strolled down the empty corridors. She didn’t want to head for the library because she knew it would soon be filled with the people she was trying very hard to avoid. So, she just walked the halls aimlessly, her mind lost in the torture of her thoughts. She was so unfocused to the real world at that moment that she didn’t even notice her little bald nemesis standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“What are you doing here at this hour Cine?” There will be no vandalism or graffiti tolerated here like they do in Chicago, and they call that crap art.” Snyder looked down his nose at her which was a feat in itself considering he was at least a foot and a half shorter.  
Jessica rolled her eyes at the little neophyte and walked around him not giving him much thought.

“That would be something to see wouldn’t it, especially since I Have nothing on my person to even start such a project. Oh, and by the way you would not know true art even if someone came up and pummeled you with the Mona Lisa.”

Jessica turned the corner and sighed as she distinctly heard Snyder yell out that she would have detention after school for that smart remark. She continued her trek until she ended up in the school’s courtyard and she sat and waited for the school’s minions to arrive.   
She held her head down and tried to control the warring emotions inside her that blazed like a deadly inferno. She was being so unfair to the friends and family that were only trying to help and comfort her, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t quell the turbulent fear and anxiety within her being. It was killing her little by little, something was coming for her and she did not know what, how, or when and that was why her fear was steadily building each day right along with those god-awful nightmares.

She looked up when she noticed someone walking towards her. She gazed quizzically at the exotic looking computer teacher as she trekked towards her. Jenny Calendar came and sat beside her but didn’t say a word, she just sat there in a companionable silence gazing at the courtyard and letting Jessica stew in her on juices. Jessica waited for her to say something, for her to try like everyone else to get through to her with words or what she felt was false comforts but Jenny said nothing. She just sat with Jessica and didn’t utter a single word.

They sat like this for nearly ten minutes and then suddenly Jessica lost the battle with her emotions and inner turmoil. The dam finally broke and she started crying her eyes out, all her anguish pouring out in a single heart wrenching wail. Jenny just took her and held her close, rocking her back and forth tenderly brushing her hair with her hand. The two women stayed in this position for another ten until Jessica was all cried out. Jenny looked down at Jessica and wiped the few stray tears that were left and lifted her chin. “Jessica, I don’t know what is wrong other than what we went through last year. I won’t even ask. I’ll just wait till you’re ready,” she paused and smiled as Jessica’s brow furrowed in a troubling way. 

“We all will Jessica,” she guided Jessica’s gaze over to one of the courtyard doors where a worried librarian immediately mad himself scarce.

Jessica burst into laughter at his antics and looked up at a smiling Ms. Calendar. “Thank you,” She whispered hoarsely, but said nothing else her eyes pleading with Jenny to just wait a little longer and she would spill soon. Jenny just nodded and got up and left Jessica to her own devices and to appease the increasing worry of a certain Librarian and his charges.  
Jessica stayed out in the courtyard as the school began to fill with reluctant students. She chuckled as she heard the absurd conversation Cordelia Chase had with her Cordettes.

“It was a nightmare. A nightmare. They promised me we were going to St. Croix and then at the last minute, they just decide we’re gonna visit Tuscany instead. Art. Buildings. Totally beachless for a month and a half. No one has suffered as I have suffered. Of course, I think that kind of adversity builds character. But then I thought, well I already have a lot of character, I mean it is possible to have too much character, isn’t it? Cordelia and her Cordettes walk up to a smirking Jessica. Her eyes narrowed at Jessica. 

 

“What’s so funny initiate?” Jessica eyebrow went up and she swallowed hard, she hoped to all things holy that Cordy was not actually trying to make her into one of her mindless Cordettes that couldn’t even think for themselves without putting their heads up her ass. She would pluck both her eyes out before she even considered such torture.

Cordelia smiled evilly as she read the look on Jessica’s face. She would be a full-fledged Cordette before the month was out. “Don’t forget about practice after school, we’ll definitely be more ready for nationals. I intend on winning that first-place trophy this year.”  
“I don’t think I’ll make it today. Snyder has given me detention after school,” Jessica frowned.

“How the hell have you accomplished getting detention and the first class of the year hasn’t even started yet?” Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the stupidity of that accomplishment. Jessica looked quite sheepish as she remembered her condescending remark to the Assistant Principal who had slowly become the bane to her existence.

“No matter just go to Principal Flutie, who I believe you have wrapped around your little finger, and get out of it. I expect to see you in practice on time and ready to do your thing,” Cordelia and her sheep walked on not giving Jessica a second glance.  
Jessica looked over to her left and noticed Snyder sneering at her while Giles and Jenny ignored him and gazed into each other’s eyes. ‘Jesus, those two need to just kiss and get it done with,’ She got up to go into the school to get to her first class of the day, avoiding yet again her step sister and their friends as she caught a glimpse of them walking up to Giles and Jenny.

To his utter annoyance Jessica had gotten out of Snyder’s detention per her squad practice. She felt a little guilty about pulling the favorite principal card but only a little since Snyder seemed hell bent on making an example out of her and Buffy for some inhuman reason. she silently walked into the library so she could walk home with Buffy so she could walk home with Buffy after both of their practice sessions. Buffy wasn’t quite finished with her training so she sat down in one of the chairs and watched in awe as her amazing sister did her thing.

Buffy moved with such grace and quick movements that it was almost hard to follow her with the naked eye, Giles tried to retreat as Buffy did a series of high kicks on him. She did and aerial flip and threw a stake into the heart of a man-shaped target that Giles had built just for this occasion. 

Then she went into a rhythmic dance with the wooden post that Giles constructed to test her punching agility and ingenuity. Her speed increased in intensity and fever as her fist flew at the beat-up post, Buffy’s face was that of sheer concentration as she took to her task. You could dance to the beat of her punches and Jessica found herself spellbound by her sister’s amazing slayer ability.   
Buffy face flashed in pain for a second and her fighting became feverish as she continued to rain down blow after blow on the post. Giles watched her wondering what had transpired to cause this sudden erratic transition within his slayer, he glanced at Jessica and noticed the fear in her eyes and then his gaze settled back on his slayer with outward concern on his face.

“Buffy... I think that's enough... Buffy!” 

At this last she jerked back from the post and with all her might kicked it, easily snapping it in half. She looked at Giles, Her breathing heavy as sweat trickled down her forehead.

“Safe to say, you've stayed in shape,” Giles raised an eyebrow as his slayer and her sister become entranced with one another. What the bloody hell was going on? 

Buffy locked eyes with Jessica and she realized for the first time that Buffy has known all along the sheer terror that she has been going through because she has been going through the exact same thing.

“Well, I'm ready for anything those vampires want to throw at me.” Buffy proclaimed more as a comfort to Jessica than herself. She would not let whatever plans these bastards had for them come into fruition if she had anything to do with it.

Jessica’s tears started a fresh, she felt like a heal. She had called Buffy a hypocrite for thinking she was the only one that was in pain. When Buffy had all but hid her pain to try to get through to her. She was the hypocrite, not Buffy. She was ready to come clean as  
she gazed at the Slayer and her watcher. They sensed her need to talk and both sat down to give her their undivided attention.

She opened her mouth to begin her confession and then closed it sharply when the last person she wanted to hear this walked in. Jessica closed her eyes in fear and both Giles and Buffy looked on in confusion.

“The Masters minions are up to something, his grave has been excavated and his bones are gone,” Angel said in clear fear. The Master was the last vampire he wanted to be resurrected.

Buffy and Jessica sat on a couch by the coffee table, the both of them lost in thought. After a spell, Xander and Willow join her, sitting opposite each other. Xander next to Buffy. Willow next to Jessica. Willow was still a little wary of Jessica and hadn’t forgiven her even though she had apologized for what she had said about her and Xander.

“Buffy. Buffy!” Buffy snapped out of it as Xander sat next to her.

“Fine! I'm fine!” Buffy blurts out.

“huh? Good. It's good that you're fine,” Xander smiled and glanced at Jessica who was still in deep thought.

“What were you thinking about?” Willow asked Buffy

“Nothing’” Both Buffy and Jessica say at the same time, they look up and smile at each other. Willow narrows her eyes and gives Jessica a look that said I wasn’t talking to you. Jessica shrinks in on herself and holds her head down.

“Come on, you can tell us! We're your bosom friends. The friends of your bosom,” Xander said cheerily.

“Xander...,” Willow warned Xander not to be pushy with a look.

“I wasn't thinking anything. Really. Did I have think-face? Cause there was nothing going on,” Buffy looked at Jessica worriedly wondering why she had suddenly become tight lipped.

“What'd you do last night?” Willow dug into her lunch.

“Slept,” Buffy said as she kept a close I on Jessica who was examining her shoes very closely. Something wasn’t right here.

Xander held up a breakfast bar, Willow an apple. With unspoken accord, they toss them to each other. “Had weird dreams. I can't really remember them. I just know they were all over the place.”

“Dreams are meaningful,” Xander said in a cryptic Xander type way.

“They sure are. The other night I dreamt that Xander--,” Willow stopped herself immediately and glanced at Jessica out of the corner of her eye. “Uh, it wasn't Xander. In fact, it wasn't me. It was a friend's dream, and they don't remember it.”

 

“I'll bet they don't,” Buffy smiled and glanced at a decidedly quiet Jessica.

Giles approached them frantically and Buffy rose to meet him. “What's the buzz? You look worried?”

“This vampire activity -- I think I know what they're up to.”

“Well, don't stress. We'll deal.”

“I hope it's that simple.”

“It is not to sweat. Trust me,” Buffy paused as she noticed Jessica looking at her with a horrified expression on her face. Jessica slowly got up and started to walk past them, but before she could Giles grabbed her by the throat and smiled at her lasciviously.

“I don't know. I mean, I killed you once. It shouldn't be too difficult to do it again.” 

Buffy watched horrified as Giles Slams Jessica down on the coffee table and began to do the unthinkable. “Giles get off her!” Buffy yelled and tried to pry him of her crying sister. 

Giles turned and punched her, sending her sprawling across the room. Before she could even move he's upon her, grabbing her by the throat. She glanced over at Jessica for help but there seemed to be another Giles still assaulting her sister, what the hell was going on. She tried to fight him off, her eyes widened at his strength, he was too strong.

She looked around and no one was paying any attention, not one student or teacher, not even their friends. Xander and Willow just sat there, oblivious to what was going on.

She clawed at his face, but only succeeded in pulling it off to reveal beneath it the face of the Master. She in her horror briefly looked over to Jessica and she seemed to have done the same thing but her assailant but to alarm and disbelief it is not the Master Its… “OH My God!”

Buffy woke with a start, to the screaming of her sister in the other room. gasping and sweating she bolted out of bed and ran to Jessica’s room, semi aware that there was someone standing at her window. As she ran into the room she gave her worried parents who were standing at their door a nod of assurance that she would handle the situation. 

She Jumped into Jessica’s bed and cradled her comfortingly. Wondering if they had just had the same exact dream. Something was seriously wrong her if they were making appearances in each other’s dreams. Jessica awakened completely freaked out and flailing about, trying to dislodge the person who was holding her to no avail. She finally calmed a bit when she realized it was Buffy, settling into Buffy’s embrace Jessica looked around the dark room frantically looking for her attacker. When she found that they were alone in the room she wept quietly in Buffy’s arms.

Buffy shivered uncontrollably as Jessica finally settled down enough to fall back asleep. She gently laid Jessica head on her pillow and slowly walked back to her room. Her visitor was still waiting on her with a worried expression on his face.  
“Is she ok?” Angel asked concerned.

“Yes,” Buffy gave a curt answer all the while looking at Angel with new eyes. She knew for sure that the dream she’d had was one of her prophetic slayer dreams, she knew it in her bones. But which parts could she take at face value and which could she take with a grain of salt. She knew for sure since the Masters bones had disappeared that his part in her dream wasn’t to be taken lightly. But why had Jessica made a real cameo in her dream, and her part in the dream, God she sure as hell hoped that wasn’t prophetic. If this kind of thing is what she had been dreaming about almost every night, no wonder she was on edge and distant from everyone.

She looked at Angel and sized him up. Did she know who he was or what he was capable off even with the soul? What kind of man was he before he was turned? She must have stood there quietly for too long because she noticed that Angel had started to fidget under her gaze.

“What is going on Buffy?” he said a bit angrily, he didn’t like to be put under a microscope and that’s what her gaze was beginning to feel like.

“Nothing,” she lowered her gaze and grimaced, it wasn’t fair to Judge him on something he hadn’t even done. The damn dream just felt so real and horrifying. She wouldn’t want to deal with the Angel that was capable of doing something like that.

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about,” Buffy asked as she edged closer to her own bed.

“Was just here to tell you that I’m trying to narrow down the very short list of vamps with the knowledge and capability of pulling of a vampire resurrection I think I may have a suspect but not a location,” Angel said as he looked at her with longing.

“Good to know, let us know if you find a hideout of some kind. If not I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Angel edged closer to her and she took a step back.

“Angel it’s getting late and I need my beauty sleep,” The nightmare version of him had gotten to her more than she originally thought.

Angel’s ego was a little hurt at her reaction to him but he backed down. “Sorry. I'll go,” He turned for the window. He stood there facing it as Buffy hunkers down in bed, facing away from him.

“I missed you,” Angel whispered quietly.

She couldn’t reply right away, but the disapproval in her face melted away. After a couple of beats she turned, her true emotions about to spill out--. “I missed --.” but he was gone. She stared at the window, unhappy.

~

The next night the Scooby crew were exited to go to the bronze to burn of some steam and get things of their mind and plus Cibo Matto was playing tonight so lots of room for dancing. Jessica seemed to be in a rare good mood despite what she’d been going through. She was going to have a good time tonight if it killed her.

Earlier that morning Buffy had firmly suggested they talk about their mutual Dream scape to Giles and Jessica reluctantly agreed, if for nothing else other than gaining some of her sanity back. Giles was initially taken aback about their tale of a shared prophetic dream and had rushed to look through many books on the subject to the groups added dismay.

They all had gasped in alarm as Jessica with support from Buffy told them of her part in the dream and had added she’d had similar dreams with the same outcome. Willow had tears in her eyes when they finished their tale, she went over and hugged Jessica and would not let go for what seemed like forever. They were both crying profusely to the men’s utter dread. 

Despite being ill at ease, Giles soldiered on, telling them that their shared dream state may have been due to their shared brief demise at the hand of the Master and that Jessica addition to shared dreams may just be from the anxiety of dealing with such things and not being willing to talk to others about the difficulty off it. He gave Jessica a pointed look to emphasize his statement. 

She agreed whole heartedly that she would never torture herself again by holding things like this in. She had firmly and profusely apologized to Willow and Xander for her horrible behavior towards them and they accepted without pause considering all that Jessica was going through.

When all was said, and done they all made a date and set out for the bronze. They sat in their favorite spot and talked for a bit. Cordelia would come over periodically when her Cordettes weren’t looking and throw a few insults at them and try to steal Jessica away so they couldn’t ruin the work she was trying to do with her. Jessica just rolled and told her to go away.

She got up without the Scooby’s noticing and went to the ladies’ room to relieve herself and freshen up. When she walked out the band was playing one of her favorite slow songs, she was about to go ask Xander to dance when she noticed this hot guy coming her way. She gulped as he slowly made his way towards her and then she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when he passed her by completely.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt him behind her “Would you like to dance luv?”  
Jessica’s heart was pounding in her chest; she didn’t trust herself to speak so she just nodded and he grasped her hand and led her to the dance floor.

The Scooby’s at that time noticed her absence and began to scan the immediate vicinity for her. That’s when they noticed her dancing rather intimately with a man they had never met before and all eyebrows hit the sky.

“What the hell!” Xander exclaimed to the agreement of everyone around him. They watch as the dance between the two strangers became a little to erotic.

Cordelia eyes narrowed at Jessica’s, this was certainly behavior unbecoming of a future Cordette.

The blonde danced slowly around her a little too close and a little too hot, hugging her curves as he moved. Slowly touching her subtly without being outright vulgar or grabby, but sensual and tasteful. It’s pure bad boy and Jessica’s was entranced by him. She closed her eyes as he slowly brought his lips to hers, never touching but always teasing. He swung her around and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her from behind in a suggestive way as they swayed to the beat of the music. He brought his mouth close to her neck and he lightly brushed his lips on the vein in her neck and made her shiver from head to toe.

He chuckled slightly and tightened his grip. “You certainly love the dance don’t you my sweet,” he kissed her neck again and let go. “Until we meet again Slayer.”

That statement quickly brought Jessica out of her aroused stupor. “What, I’m not the Slayer,” she exclaimed as her eyes popped open. But he was long gone. She looked at her friends and new she had just stepped in it once again. “Oh Boy!”


End file.
